


dizzy hurricane

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9–1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan “Buck” Buckley is a Little Shit, In other words he’s sassy, Sick Eddie Diaz, Sickfic, and loves mocking his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: “I’m a medic,” Buck mocks. “You’re a medic, but you can’t take care of yourself, apparently!”orEddie refuses to admit he’s sick and finds his medic expertise is unreliable when it comes to himself.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	dizzy hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (@buckleysjareau)

Eddie is not sick.

Nope. 

His whole body aches, but he’s a firefighter, his job is physically taxing. He’s going to ignore the fact that he’s been off the past three days.

He’s shivering like he’s in Antarctica with nothing to keep him warm, but the thermostat in the firehouse is stuck. The fact that his fleece LAFD jacket isn’t helping at all isn’t important. 

He’s sniffling, yeah, but he can contribute that to allergies. Allergies to what? It has to be something, because  _ he’s not sick. _

Bobby gives him an unimpressed look when Eddie sneezes for the thousandth time that shift. “You feeling okay, Eddie?”

“Oh, yeah, one hundred per-” He’s cut off by a round of congested coughing. Once he’s done hacking up an entire lung, he continues. “One hundred percent.”

“Oh, sure, I see that.” Buck scoffs from beside him. 

“What?” He tries his best not to sound like a sick child. 

Buck throws his head back in laughter. “I have never heard you whine a day in your life, Diaz, yet here you are. You’re sick.”

“I am not sick.” He protests. “It’s just allergies.”

The bell rings before Buck can continue his teasing and Eddie rushes to gear up before his team can tell him to stay back. He’s not sick, he’s just feeling a little under the weather, he was fine to go out on this call. He wants to go out on this call.

He regrets thinking that the second they pull up to the scene. A ranch house is being engulfed in flames and the owner is hysterical. Her screaming goes right to Eddie’s head, but she’s begging him to save her dog so he’s going to do his best to save her dog. Buck enters behind him for assistance. 

“Are you sure you should be doing this? You’re sick.” Buck yells from behind his mask. 

Eddie groans as he looks around the living area currently in flames. “I’m a medic, I would know if I wasn’t okay enough to do this. Not like you have any room to judge, man.” 

He hears Buck sigh but he continues to search until he finds a golden retriever cowering under a bed in the last room where the fire was just starting to spread. He calls for Buck and sprints into action. He tries to talk the dog out from under the bed at first but the fire is spreading quickly so he uses all of his strength to move to bed, and by the time Buck gets there, he’s got it half way up.

“Buck! Grab the bed, help!” 

Buck is holding the bed up in seconds and Eddie moves to grab the dog. “Hey, buddy, I’m gonna pick you up now, okay? You’re okay.” 

A wave of vertigo hits him the second he leans down, the room spins, but he ignores it as best as he can as he lifts the forty pound dog from his place on the ground. He’s breathing heavy, Eddie notices, but that was to be expected. Dogs don’t know to cover their mouths, can’t cover their mouths. He looks over his shoulder to find Buck is right behind him and that’s good because the spinning gets worse the second he’s out of the house. 

He places the still conscious golden retriever on the ground, takes off his mask and helmet, and tries to latch onto Buck as his world goes black.

The second he comes to, he sees Hen and Buck standing over him. 

“There he is! How are we feeling, Eddie?” Hen asks. “You’ve got a fever and you’re definitely dehydrated so I’m guessing not great?”

Eddie groans and closes his eyes again. 

_ “I’m a medic!”  _ Buck mocks. “You’re a medic, but you can’t take care of yourself, apparently!”

“Loud.” Eddie whines.

He reluctantly sits up with the help of Hen. He knows Bobby is talking to him but his head is pounding in his ears loud enough to not hear him. 

He gasps as soon as the thought hits him. “Hey, did we save Buck?”

“Buck’s fine, sweetie. He went in and came out with you, remember?”

“The dog didn’t come in with me, what are you talking about?” He mumbles sleepily. 

Buck starts to belly laugh, he hears Hen and Chimney losing it, and Bobby is trying to keep it together. Eddie pouts. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Buck pats his head. “Nothing, Eds, nothing at all. The dog is going to be just fine. Let’s get you in the ambulance, okay?”

_ Ambulance?!  _

“Why the ambulance? Am I hurt?” He panics. 

“No, no, you’re not hurt, okay? You just need a lot of fluids and Hen’s going to give that to you through an IV, okay? You’re a medic, you should know.” He can practically hear Buck roll his eyes. 

The second Eddie’s sitting on the stretcher, he wants to sleep for twenty years. “Can I sleep? I can sleep right? I really wanna sleep.” 

Hen sighs. “Let’s get this IV in you and back to the station. You can sleep in Buck’s car.”

“Why am I going in Buck’s car?”

Buck rolls his eyes. “Because you’re sick and I’m taking you home.

_ “I’m not sick!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Spare comments PLEASSSSEEEE


End file.
